The Death of Chloe Talbot
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: On December 21, 1988, famed journalist Chloe Talbot is killed when Pan Am Flight 103 explodes over Lockerbie, Scotland. Now, Lisa, Marge, Barney and the rest of Springfield deal with her death in their own ways while at the same time, remembering a life that was full of promise and coming up with a way to remember Chloe and the 269 other people who died in the bombing.
1. A Life Filled With Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Simpsons," or its characters. They are property of 20th Century Fox and its affiliates.

This story is dedicated to the 270 victims of Pan Am Flight 103 who perished on December 21, 1988 over Lockerbie, Scotland. We remember you 25 years later.

"The Death of Chloe Talbot"

By twilightsparkle3562

Chapter 1

"A Life Filled With Promise"

Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same. Some grow up to being butchers, bakers, or candlestick makers. Some even grow up to being good at making Jell-O salad. But, in most every human is unique, for better or for worse. In the case of Chloe Elizabeth Victoria Talbot, she was born for the better. You might say that she had a promising future from the moment she was born in Springfield on August 21, 1956 to George and Elizabeth Talbot. Throughout her childhood, her parents were teaching her all the moments and ways of life, giving the fact that they were both teachers for the Springfield Public School system.

When Chloe was 14 in 1970, she entered Springfield High School and despite only being a freshman, she was an anchor for the Springfield School News. Every morning, students and faculty turned on their televisions to listen to what she and the other student reporters had to say and admire her beauty. She was the most beautiful girl in school and she had caught the eye of one Barney Gumble. For a moment, it seemed that Barney was the one who wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. At the same time, she had becomes best friends with a young woman named Marge Bouvier. Together, they were the ones who made the Springfield School Paper what it really was, capturing all of the stories and gossip that were going around the school. At the same time, Chloe was also in the Jazz Band and it was there that she met Marge's future husband, Homer Simpson, who despite barfing in her tuba one time was still on Chloe's good side.

By the time that they all made it to graduation in 1974, Chloe was deciding where she wanted to go to pursue her degree in political science. She wanted to go to the most elaborate schools in the country and get her bachelor's at one university and her master's at another. However, Barney was not very happy with Chloe's decision and she had begun to take notice of it.

"Barney," she asked as they prepared for the graduation ceremony. "Are you not happy that I am going to pursue my dream of becoming a journalist?"

"Chloe," he replied. "I want you to be here with me and together, we can get married. But, I am afraid that I will never see you again."

"Of course you will see me again," she answered happily as she put on her lipstick. "Once I am done with my schooling, I will return and hopefully get a job at Springfield News Network and be a reporter to everyone in this town."

Barney was reassured by this answer, but what he didn't know was that Chloe had been accepted to two major universities, Harvard University in Boston, MA and Brown University in Providence, RI. Her attendances at those schools would prove to be too much on their relationship and by the time that she had completed her bachelor's and master's degrees in 1982, she had already been accepted to work at the world famous Global News Network in New York City eventually becoming the lead anchor for the weekday version of the network's nightly news program. This gave her the opportunity to be a member of the big four of journalism which also included Dan Rather of CBS, Tom Brokaw of NBC and Peter Jennings of ABC. Chloe also had the distinction of being the only woman news anchor in the program.

However, while Barney was happy that she was becoming famous, he became very sad that Chloe was never going to visit him as much and began to drink more and more and eventually become fat, drunk and stupid. As the years passed however, Chloe became more and more famous and despite having brief affairs with actor Arnold Schwarzenegger and Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton, she wanted to stay a single woman and focus on her career. Of course, her colleagues in the news field were mostly married, but she chose to stay single and she was happy with that.

Years later, she had returned to Springfield to cover a story surrounding a scandal involving Mayor Joe Quimby and it was here that she and Marge reunited and at the same time, she had become the idol of Marge's daughter, Lisa, who admired Chloe as someone she had always wanted to be. However, Marge was not taking kindly to Chloe's influence on Lisa and when the two of them returned home from dinner one night, Marge, drunk as a lord, glared at them from the front lawn.

"Marge, it's my fault we're a little late," said Chloe.

"How dare you show my daughter a life of fun and possibilities," snapped Marge, poking at Chloe.

"Hey, keep your dishwashing hands off the Armani," retorted Chloe smoothing out her shirt.

"For your information," replied Marge. "Our electric dishwasher is on the fritz!" She finished drinking her glass of wine and continued to glare at her friend.

"Not that you care about the ups and downs of my appliances," continued Marge drunkly. "Do Ya? Huh, Do Ya?"

Now, she was poking at Chloe again and this made Chloe very defensive.

"Oh, that's it!" she gasped, rolling up her sleeves. "I am going to show you some moves I learned from G. Gordon Liddy!"

"I'm so sick of names!" bellowed Marge and the two of them fought like cats on the front lawn while Lisa watched helplessly from the sidelines.

Nevertheless, despite Marge's orders to not go with Chloe to the UN Women's Conference in Capitol City the next day, Lisa snuck in the trunk of Chloe's car and although she didn't realize it, Chloe had been rerouted to cover an erupting volcano on the outskirts of Springfield. Despite nearly losing her life, Chloe was saved by Barney, who was now sober and a licensed helicopter pilot.

"Barney, you saved me," she gasped.

"Chloe, when you left me, I became sad," explained Barney. "But, I have sobered up long enough to become a pilot."

Now, Chloe was beginning to notice that Barney was advancing towards her sexually.

"How about a half hour of pity sex?" she asked.

"Is there any other kind?" Barney replied and belched in her face. So, the two of them had sex in the helicopter and soon, Chloe got a new car and returned to her job.

However, before she left Springfield, she promised Lisa that she would come back and visit. Lisa had grown to idolize Chloe and the famed journalist replied that she was planning on returning to Springfield for Christmas later that year. But, what neither Lisa nor Barney realized was that Chloe was assigned by Global News Network to cover the latest peace talks between the Palestinians and the Israelis and that required her to spend two weeks before Christmas in Israel.

So, on December 5, 1988, Chloe flew from New York to Tel Aviv via Frankfurt on Pan Am and El Al and began her two week coverage of the peace talks. For the time that she would stay in Tel Aviv, she would stay at the Four Seasons hotel in Downtown Tel Aviv and every morning she would get up, put on her Armani suit and go to the peace talks that were a few blocks away. Little did she realize that the clock was ticking on her life as that same day, a telephone call was being made to the United States Embassy in Helsinki, Finland. The caller said that a Pan Am Flight flying from Frankfurt to the United States would be bombed just before Christmas.

The clock was ticking on Chloe Talbot…


	2. December 21, 1988

Chapter 2

"December 21, 1988"

The morning of Wednesday December 21, 1988, began much like any other in Tel Aviv, Israel. It was a cloudy and cool morning as many people were continuing to celebrate the Jewish holiday of Hanukah while others including Chloe, were preparing to celebrate the Christmas holidays. On this day, Chloe was up before sunrise as she had a 9AM flight to Frankfurt on EL AL before connecting to New York on Pan Am. Unlike most Americans, she was not aware of the threat that was made two weeks ago in Helsinki and in fact, Global News Network had offered to move Chloe to another flight which was a direct flight to New York from Tel Aviv on El Al, but Chloe refused, saying that it was a lot of money and that she was fine with the flight's that she had.

Getting out of bed, Chloe walked into the bathroom of her hotel room and after a brief shower, she emerged wearing a white lace slip over a white bra and a pair of white panties. Her mother had always taught her to wear full underwear and given how cold it was outside, today was no exception. Walking over to the closet, she grabbed her favorite blue Armani skirt suit and began to put it on. First she put on the white shirt and then slid on the blue skirt, tucking her shirt in and zipping up her skirt. She then walked back into the bathroom and sat down at her vanity to put on her makeup which included eye shadow, lipstick and blush. Finally, she completed her ensemble by sliding on her suit jacket and matching blue high heels as well as tying a pink scarf around her neck.

Once she finished packing her things, Chloe left the hotel and made her way down to the hotel lobby to take the taxi to Ben Gurion Airport.

"Miss Talbot?" called the receptionist.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Chloe eagerly. "I'm sure I have paid everything on my hotel bill."

"You have paid everything on your hotel bill," said the receptionist. "It's just that Pan Am called and your original flight, Pan Am Flight 67, from Frankfurt to New York has been cancelled for unknown reasons."

This did not sit well with Chloe and she cursed under her breath at the thought of her flight being cancelled.

"However," continued the receptionist. "The airline managed to put you on a later flight, Pan Am Flight 103, which leaves Frankfurt at 4:30pm and makes a brief stopover in London. You should arrive back in New York after 9:00pm local time."

"Well, thank you anyway," replied Chloe. "Do I need to do anything once I arrive at the airport?"

"Everything's all taken care of," said the receptionist. "You just have to go through the security measures and then you should be on your way. Have a safe flight."

So, Chloe, although not happy with the change in plans, got in the taxi and arrived at Ben Gurion Airport just before 6:30am. The security measures at Ben Gurion were a lot sterner than most airports anywhere in the world. Chloe was asked frequent questions about what she did in Israel and where she was going. This made Chloe think that these types of questions were unnecessary and very personal. However, for the sake of her and her fellow passengers, she had to have the questions asked to her and after 30 to 45 minutes, Chloe arrived at her gate where EL AL Flight 100 to Frankfurt, West Germany, was scheduled to depart at 9:00am.

Upon boarding the aircraft, Chloe sat in first class right at the front of the Boeing 707. As she waited for the plane to take off, she pulled out a piece of paper from the small pocket of her suit jacket. Inside, the paper read that she had to buy a Christmas present for Lisa. Chloe could have bought something in Tel Aviv, but the security detail prevented her from doing so. Nevertheless, shortly after 9:00am, El Al Flight 100 lifted off from Tel Aviv and headed northwest towards Europe. Because Chloe was transferring to Pan Am, her baggage would have to go through Pan Am's own security system called Alert Security in Frankfurt and recently there had been a terror cell near Dusseldorf that was broken up and that the cell was planning to bring down a passenger plane bound for the United States. But, Chloe didn't mind it at all, as all she cared about was getting home to Springfield and being with her family and friends, including Marge, Lisa and her boyfriend, Barney.

At 12:20pm, El Al Flight 100 touched down in Frankfurt, West Germany and Chloe proceeded to the Pan Am terminal where she would now have to wait an additional two hours before she could focus on going home. This however, gave her the opportunity to focus on buying something for Lisa at the Duty Free Shop. She could have bought something for either Marge or Barney, but Lisa was someone very special to her and given the fact that Lisa loved jazz music as much as she does, Chloe bought a pair of travel sized saxophones that she and Lisa could share once she arrived back in Springfield. Afterwards, Chloe walked over to the Pan Am clipper lounge and decided to call Marge back home and let her know of her travel plans.

"Marge," she said. "It's Chloe calling from Frankfurt."

"Hi, Chloe," replied Marge. "How is the journey coming along?"

"It's going along very well," Chloe said. "Aside from having a change in flight plans, I am getting along very nicely. How is Lisa doing?"

"She is very excited that you are on your way back to Springfield," replied Marge. "We are getting our Christmas picture taken at Try-and-Save today and then we will be looking forward to seeing you. Do you have anyone picking you up at Kennedy?"

"Barney is going to drive down and pick me up," said Chloe. "I actually have my car parked at JFK, but Barney insisted I ride with him back to Springfield. Before I forget, Marge, I picked up a present for Lisa and I am going to give it to her when I arrive tomorrow morning."

"Why aren't you staying in New York tonight?" asked Marge. "You are going to need some sleep."

"Hey, you know us journalists, Marge," laughed Chloe. "Time rests for no one, eh?"

"Well," chuckled Marge. "Have a safe flight and we are all looking forward to seeing you."

Little did Marge realize was that would be the last time she would ever speak to Chloe.

Nevertheless, Chloe continued to wait in the Clipper Lounge until about 3:30pm, when the sun was beginning to go down and she made her way to Gate K13 where Pan Am Flight 103A to London/Heathrow was waiting to depart at 4:30pm.

Many of the passengers on board were either British businessmen or American Military personnel or American Government officials going home to America for Christmas. Because Chloe was travelling on to New York, she had the option of boarding for the feeder flight first. Stepping onto the Boeing 727, she once again sat at the very front of the plane and saw many military personnel and their families boarding the plane. Chloe had always admired the American military personnel and this was a very special moment to seeing everyone looking forward to going home for Christmas. However, due to air traffic control issues, the flight did not leave Frankfurt until 4:50pm, 20 minutes behind schedule.

Nevertheless, Chloe was confident that she would continue to be getting home on time. During the short flight, she had the option of having her appetizer on the feeder flight from Frankfurt to London and her entrée and dessert on the main flight from London to New York. So, during the feeder flight, Chloe dined on some Calamari and ordered a Rib Eye and Mashed Potatoes for the main flight. But, the feeder flight was uneventful and at 5:40pm, the Boeing 727 landed at Heathrow Airport and made its way over to Gate K16 at Terminal 3 where a Boeing 747 named _Clipper Maid of the Seas_ would continue the journey from London/Heathrow to New York/JFK.

In the Boeing 747 cockpit, the flight crew was going over the final preparations before takeoff. The man in charge was 55 year old Captain James MacQuarrie and the other two pilots were 52 year old first officer Raymond Wagner and 49 year old Flight Engineer Jerry Avritt. All three men were very experienced and the passengers aboard Flight 103 were going to be in good hands. Disembarking from the Boeing 727, Chloe walked over into the terminal and making a slight right turn, went through the boarding gate and boarded the Boeing 747.

"Almost there," she thought to herself as she boarded the enormous aircraft. Walking up the stairs to the Clipper Class section of the aircraft, she sat down right behind the cockpit and looked at the small saxophones she had bought for her and Lisa.

One of the things that Chloe wanted to do when she returned to Springfield was to spend a day with Lisa and just do things that girls normally would do. In the months and days since she met Lisa, it seemed like there was a special bond between them that could not be broken. In fact, Chloe was planning on slowing down on the travelling and focus on her family and friends. But, she would worry about that once she was back on American soil.

At 6:25pm, Pan Am Flight 103 with 243 passengers and 16 crew member took off from London's Heathrow Airport heading northwest up over Scotland towards its cruising altitude of 31,000 feet. The journey would take over eight hours and they would all be in New York at around 9:19pm local time.

The passengers included 35 members of Syracuse University's overseas studies program and many military personnel and businessmen returning home from their endeavors. However, at 7:03pm, just as Chloe and the rest of the passengers were about to have dinner, a loud explosion was heard in the baggage hold at the front of the jet. Then, suddenly, Chloe looked on in horror as the plane began to rip apart and at that moment, the tornado force winds pushed her seat back and then the plane tilted and still strapped to her seat, fell from 31,000 feet down to the ground below.

"I cannot believe this," she thought. "I am going to die. Why me, God? But, into your hands, I commend my spirit."

Chloe tried to scream, but the air was beginning to knock her unconscious as the enormous force of air was beginning to destroy her lungs and just as she and the rest of the plane fell to the ground, she fell unconscious and with her last gasping breath, she entered God's home and was at peace.

Chloe Talbot was dead. But, Springfield and the rest of the world would soon know the truth…


	3. Hitting Home

Chapter 3

"Hitting Home"

By the time that Pan Am Flight 103 had crashed over Lockerbie, Scotland, news of the crash had begun to reach Springfield in various parts. But, no news that Chloe was on board was heard. In fact, the television had not broadcast anything about the crash to begin with. But, aside from that, Chloe's friend Marge Simpson and her family were putting on their best clothes so that they could have their photo taken at the Try-And-Save department store. Lisa, totally unaware that her idol was dead, had just finished putting on her pink sundress and had gone downstairs to meet her family, who was already to go.

"Lisa, are you wearing tights?" asked Marge. Lisa normally wore white socks and white Mary Jane's with her outfit. But because it was winter, she had decided to go with white tights and white Mary Jane's.

"Mom, its cold outside," replied Lisa. "Do you want me to get sick for Chloe?"

Marge had to chuckle at that, as much as Chloe was a little too much of an influence on Lisa, she was still amused by some of the things that Lisa said about her.

"Lisa, I am really happy that you are excited to be seeing her again," replied Marge. "Even though she can be a bit of bad influence on you."

"Honey, just let it go," added Homer. "Bart can be a bit of a bad influence on you more than Chloe."

"What makes you say that?" asked Bart.

"Why you little-!" shouted Homer and he began to strangle his son for a brief moment. Marge and Lisa giggled and they all went into the car for the short drive to the Try-And-Save.

Meanwhile, back in Lockerbie, the small Scottish town was in flames after the plane came out of the sky without warning. Police and Rescue officials were immediately on the scene and began to assess the damage that was done to the town.

Many had believe that was a military jet that had gone down and that it had crash landed on the small town, but one farmer who had clear evidence that it was not a military jet had gone outside his house to look for any survivors. Pieces of Pan Am 103 had fallen on his property and while most of the damage had not hit his house, there were small bit and pieces of aircraft that showed he was right about what had crashed.

Just then, while looking for any survivors, he pointed his flashlight up towards a tree and saw what appeared to be a naked woman sitting in an airplane seat. Her neatly placed hair was completely ruined, and the only thing she was still wearing was her eye shadow and a pink scarf that was around her neck. Amazingly, the woman was still breathing, but very lightly as the fall from the sky had put her at near death.

"Oh my God," he whispered in a Scottish accent. "I need someone to get help over here!" He ran over to the nearest ambulance and had the paramedics come over to get the woman off of the tree.

"It's a woman," he cried. "I think she is still alive!" So, the police and paramedics got her down and onto a stretcher to be taken to the nearest hospital which was in the center of town. Chloe looked up and knew that her time was coming. She had thought that she had died, but for a moment, it seemed like she was still alive. But, she knew that her time was coming. Here was Chloe Talbot, Peabody-Award Winning Journalist and sex symbol, completely naked and on a stretcher going to a hospital where she was going to die. All of her fellow passengers and crew were already dead and it was only a matter of time before she would go to.

The ambulance drove faster and faster towards the nearest hospital while the farmer who found Chloe continued to look for any more survivors and soon found what appeared to be Chloe's light blue suit jacket lying near a doghouse. Walking over, he picked up her suit jacket and wondering who the woman was, he felt something in one of the pockets and took it out to see an airline ticket for Pan Am 103 and an American Passport. Opening it up, he could not believe what he saw. The woman that he found alive was world famous journalist Chloe Talbot. He hoped that Chloe would survive, but the injuries that she sustained in the long fall from 31,000 feet were proven to be too much for the famed journalist.

Speaking of Chloe, the ambulance had taken her to a small hospital in the town where every doctor on duty was working on her in Emergency Surgery, but it was already too late for Chloe. She had not responded nor move her arms and legs for the duration of her time in the hospital. At that moment, Chloe faintly moved her eyes over towards a Scottish Priest who was brought in to say what appeared to be a farewell prayer for everyone knew that Chloe was not going to make it. Holding hands, the doctors and nurses gathered around Chloe and the priest began to say the 23rd psalm:

_The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want._

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:_

_He leadeth me beside the still waters._

_He restoreth my soul:_

_He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake._

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;_

_Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me._

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;_

_Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,_

_and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever._

And with that, the famed journalist Chloe Talbot was at peace. She closed her eyes and with her last breath, she quietly passed away and into the arms of the Lord along with the rest of her fellow passengers and crew of Flight 103.

Meanwhile, Barney Gumble had driven for four hours down to Kennedy Airport to pick up his girlfriend and was looking forward to another night of Pity Sex. Suddenly, the airport staff had begun to usher in loved ones of the passengers from Flight 103 into a room and Barney realized what was going on. He went up to the board and found Chloe's flight, but with a message next to it saying "See Gate Agent."

He realized that something was wrong and followed the group of families towards a room in the airport terminal where Pan Am officials told them that Pan Am Flight 103 had gone down. Barney was now in despair and wanted to find out if Chloe survived, but the agents said that it was most likely that no one survived. Barney could hardly believe it, his high school sweetheart was dead and soon all of Springfield would know the whole truth.

Back at Try-And-Save, the Simpsons had just arrived and were in the process of getting their photo taken for their Christmas card, when all of a sudden, they noticed a group of customers gathering around a series of television monitors with Kent Brockman on the screen.

"What's going on?" asked Bart. "Something must be big to make Kent come on."

They all went over and saw Kent Brockman with what appeared to be tears in his eyes. From the sounds of his voice, they all knew that something was terribly wrong.

"This is Kent Brockman with a special report," he said, trying to hold back tears. "This afternoon, we have received word that a Pan Am 747 heading from London to New York had gone down over the border between England and Scotland. But, we have learned that the aircraft happened to contain one of the greatest journalists we have ever known."

No one was prepared for what was about to come next.

"It is my sad duty to report," he continued, still trying to hold back tears. "That famed journalist and Springfield's very own, Chloe Elizabeth Victoria Talbot at the young age of 34, was among the dead in tonight's plane crash in Europe. She was in the process of returning home to Springfield after being on assignment in the Middle East covering the peace talks between Israel and Palestine."

Both Lisa and Marge's eyes began to fill with tears and Lisa collapsed into her mother's shoulder and cried her eyes out, knowing that her idol and friend was dead.

"Global News Network released a statement tonight saying that Chloe was a fearless, beautiful and dedicated journalist who always loved her job and her family and friends," continued Brockman. "I am pretty sure that we will all miss her dearly and that we will never ever forget her recent visit to cover Diamond Joe Quimby's recent scandal. In fact, upon hearing the news of Chloe's death, he has declared three days of mourning and that Chloe's wake and funeral will be announced in the coming days. It is definitely a blue Christmas here in Springfield tonight. Stay tuned for more information on this local news network."

Now, it was official to the town of Springfield, Chloe Talbot was dead and the mourning would soon begin.


	4. The Mourning Begins

Chapter 4

"The Mourning Begins"

The death of Springfield's most famous resident, Chloe Talbot, came as a shock to many who had come to admire her for who she was. For her to sensibly die in a violent plane crash was shocking to say the least. In fact, many Springfield residents had plenty of things to say about Chloe, whether they were good or bad. But, most of them have said good things about Chloe.

"She was the reason that I got back into being on television," said Krusty the Clown. "I was considering a retirement from being in front of the camera and she convinced me to stay on and entertain my fans. Now, that she is gone, I am going to continue keeping that promise."

"She brought the news into our school," said Principal Skinner, who was being interviewed in front of his school, Springfield Elementary. "On a recent visit here, she told the students that they cannot shut themselves from the outside world and that they should learn from the news."

"She was someone who was an inspiration to all women, young or old," said Fat Tony of the Springfield Mafia. "Yet, we may have had our moments, but I and the boys had a renewed respect for Chloe and what she has done for us and the entire world. Our thoughts and prayers go out to her family and to the families of all those who died in Scotland."

Yes, all of Springfield was in mourning, and no one mourned Chloe's death more than Lisa and Marge. For someone who was very close to them, they were perhaps more sadder than any of the residents that occupied Springfield.

"Mom, I can't believe she is gone," cried Lisa. "Who would do such a thing to her?"

"Lisa, I want to tell you something," said Marge. "Reverend Lovejoy always said at our masses on Sundays that life is sometimes short and that you have to always live life to the fullest. Chloe did live her life to the fullest and she would not want us to be sad right now."

"But, can't it wait until after the funeral?" Lisa asked. "I'm just so upset right now."

"Me too, sweetheart," replied Marge. "Me too."

A small tear came down Marge's face and she was also on the verge of crying with her daughter as well. She wanted to reconcile with Chloe and reconnect properly over this period of supposed celebration, but that was not the case for them.

Meanwhile, Homer was at Moe's tavern and he had begun to notice how sad that Barney was. There was once a time long ago, that they were all in Springfield High School together and shared many adventures together. However, Homer also remembered that Barney and Chloe was sweethearts and he wanted her to marry him and instead she chose to go to Harvard and Brown to learn the tools and trades of Journalism.

"Moe, I cannot believe how much Chloe's death has affected all of us," remarked Homer. "To an extent, Barney seems sadder than Marge and Lisa."

"We've tried cheering him up," said Carl.

"But, he just won't listen to us," added Lenny.

"Guys, maybe we should just let Barney mourn and then we could spend time with him," said Moe. "This was his girlfriend we are talking about."

"Moe has a point there," remarked Carl. "Death is something that most people have to take a certain amount of time to get over, depending on the severity."

"Well, he and Chloe were recently talking about getting married," said Homer.

"Says who?" asked Moe.

"Says Lisa," replied Homer. "They were talking on Social Media for a certain amount of time."

The three men looked over at Homer and stared at him wide eyed, as if he did not know what he was talking about.

"You know, telephones, early email," said Homer. "Those sort of things."

"I see what you mean," said Carl. "I just wish we could do something to help Barney, that's all. Ever since Chloe was killed, all he does is sit at this bar and drink until the cows come home."

"We can't let him drink himself to death," said Moe. "Barney is sober and he needs to stay sober. I want to find him a psychiatrist or psychologist in this town to help him get over this."

"Well," suggested Homer. "Marge went to a psychotherapist that helped her get over her fear of flying. Maybe we could have Barney go there and he could have someone to talk to."

"Give me the person's name and number," said Moe. "I just want this person to help Barney, that's all."

"I have a sad daughter and wife that may need the same help," said Homer. "Chloe was very close to Lisa and Marge and I went to school with Chloe and Barney."

All four men sat there in silence, knowing that they had loved ones who were in mourning for their departed friend and knowing that the world's media would descend on Springfield in a matter of days, they wanted their loved ones to get the best help that they could get to get them through this difficult time in the history of Springfield.

"All we can do at this point guys," said Moe. "Is to just be supportive of our loved ones and help them get through this dark period in the history of our town. Remember also, that my bar is open to anyone that wants to come in and talk, as long as they keep the drinking to a minimum I am willing to keep a listening ear open."

So, they all agreed to the pact that they had just made with Moe and later that day, the media descended on Springfield for the most watched funeral services since the death of John F. Kennedy in 1963. At the same time, the plane carrying Chloe's body arrived at Springfield Airport after an overnight flight from Scotland.

The world was now in Springfield and the world was in place for the events that would change the world forever…


	5. A Meeting with the Mayor

Chapter 5

"A Meeting With the Mayor"

A few days after the crash of Pan Am 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland, Christmas had come to Springfield. However, the tragedy of losing someone as famous as Chloe Talbot was a shadow that seemed to have come over Springfield like a cloud of rain. Lisa and Marge were still in mourning along with the rest of Springfield and learning the news of Chloe's death at the Try-And-Save was an event that was still locked in their minds. In fact, Homer had found the psychiatrist who had treated Marge of her fear of flying and had scheduled an appointment with her a few days after the funeral.

Speaking of the funeral, the Springfield town council was in discussion about what to do for a large scale funeral. Mayor Quimby, who was being investigated by Chloe for his infidelity at the time of her death, wanted to give Chloe's family the option of having a State Funeral, the first time something like that was held since the death of Jebediah Springfield so many years ago. Late Christmas Day, George and Elizabeth Talbot, Chloe's parents, arrived at his office on his request to meet with them privately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Talbot," he said. "First of all, I can't even tell you how sorry I am to hear of your daughter's passing. Even though she restlessly investigated me for my cheating scandal, I want you to know that I have a great deal of respect for what she has done."

"We appreciate your sympathy, Mayor Quimby," replied George. "Our daughter was really dedicated to her job and we are proud of all the accomplishments she had done in short 34 year life."

"I'll have you know that we miss her already," cried Elizabeth. "Ever since she was killed, I can't sleep knowing that she is not here with us, especially on a day like this."

"Now, I have brought you here to discuss something that I thought would be very nice for Chloe," explained Mayor Quimby. "I want to give you the option of having the town of Springfield honor your daughter by giving her a state funeral."

George and Elizabeth looked at each other and while the idea of a state funeral would mean a lot to them, they weren't sure how they would handle it. However, Chloe had told them after she graduated from Harvard University, she would want to have a large scale funeral if something were to happen to her.

"My wife and I think that we should do something like that," replied George. "Our daughter was a shining star in our family and in our town. She had been an honors student throughout her high school career and graduated with political science degrees from two major universities. But, she always put her family first and her career second and we want everyone to remember her for something like that."

"Very well, then," said Mayor Quimby. "We will begin the preparations for the funeral to take place. However, we need to know what you are going to do with the body. It had arrived from Scotland just last night and the funeral home is waiting for your instructions."

"We want Chloe's funeral to be very dignified," said Elizabeth. "We have already brought a blue Armani skirt suit for her to be buried in, courtesy of Giorgio Armani himself. She always wore one in life and I feel she should wear one for eternity. God needs beautiful women reporters in heaven and I think it would be nice for her to show people what she will wear in the afterlife. We have also brought her makeup and hairstylist as well to help out with preparing the body."

"It's smart of you to decide what your daughter is going to be buried in," said Mayor Quimby. "It was reported that she wore a blue Armani skirt suit on the flight and that it symbolizes her job as a journalist. Now, have you decided on a casket yet?"

"We have decided that she should be buried in a mahogany casket," said Elizabeth. "In addition, we want to have a bed of roses for the wake. Our family is Presbyterian, but we want her to have a Catholic style funeral."

"Yes, that is true," said Mayor Quimby. "You must also know that we follow by the United States code for State Funerals. After the wake, Chloe will lie in state at the town capitol for 24 hours and then we will hold her funeral service at Springfield Presbyterian presided over by Reverend Lovejoy. I will also have Ned Flanders onboard to act as a consultant as to answer any questions you have regarding songs, readings and such."

To have Ned Flanders on board as a consultant was something that the Talbots wanted and needed very much. This was a difficult time for them and they needed all the help they could get.

"Now, the last question I have for you," said Mayor Quimby. "Is what you are going to do for burial? Are you planning on cremating your daughter and spreading her ashes or what?"

"We have a concrete family plot that we will put her in," said George. "It's kind of like what Karen Carpenter has out in California. We have requested that if she needs to be moved in the very near future, then we want her casket to be cleaned at all times."

Mayor Qumiby then realized that he had one more thing to say that he and the rest of the town council had been talking about.

"Now, before you go," he said. "The town council and I have been talking and we want you to know that we are planning to memorialize your daughter and the victims of Pan Am Flight 103 with a memorial at your daughter's gravesite. People could come to it and quietly pay their respects to her and the victims. We have sent the idea to Washington and they are pleased with the idea. But, we need to make sure that you are on board with the idea."

To George and Elizabeth, a permanent memorial to their daughter was something that really honored them very much. Chloe was very well liked and to memorialize her forever along with the victims of Pan Am 103 was a very honorable thing to do.

"We are very much on board with this," said George. "We'll do anything you say to honor our daughter."

"Very well, then," said Mayor Quimby as they got to their feet. "Now that we are all on board with this, we will make sure the memory of your daughter is never forgotten. It may be a difficult time in our town, but rest assured, this will be a time of celebrating a very special person's life."

So, the Talbots hugged Mayor Quimby and left his office. The town of Springfield was now being prepared to celebrate Chloe's life and it would not be easy, not even for the mayor himself, for the fact that he was now overseeing the funeral for a town legend like Chloe Talbot…


	6. Lisa's Therapy

Chapter 6

"Lisa's Therapy"

While Mayor Quimby and the rest of Springfield continued to prepare the town for Chloe's state funeral, Homer and Marge took Lisa over to the office of Marge's psychiatrist only to find that she had already retired.

"D'Oh!" shouted Homer.

So, they decided to seek out Bart's psychiatrist, Dr. Stacie Swanson, who had taken over the previous psychartrist's practice. Lisa was still grief stricken over Chloe's death, but Marge, who was best friends with Chloe, knew that Lisa was more important than herself and knew that she was the most saddened by what had happened.

"Lisa," she said gently. "This lady once helped Bart and I know she is going to help you out too. Death is not an easy thing for anyone, but she understands fully what you are going through."

"Take it from me, honey," added Homer. "There are times when I needed someone to talk to and I never got the chance. So, just think of it as a pass in order to score the touchdown and get over this nightmare."

Homer was excited for a moment, but then calmed down when Marge glared at him. Just then, the door opened and a young woman in a dark blue skirt suit, light blue tank top and dark blue high heels came out of an office. To Lisa, she seemed like a nice woman and was delighted to see Homer and Marge again.

"Well, well, we meet again, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson," said Dr. Swanson. "How is Bart doing?"

"Eh, well he is his typical nightmarish self," replied Homer. "We are here today because my little girl, Lisa, is saddened by what happened in Lockerbie."

"Yes, I know that," replied Dr. Swanson. "I have been hearing about it on the news. Springfield's really in mourning right now for Chloe Talbot."

"That's actually why we are here, Doctor," said Marge. "Chloe was my best friend in High School and recently, she became close with Lisa here and this is definetly the saddest I have seen her in a long time. We were wondering if maybe you could help her cope with her grief."

"Well, that is what I am here for," said Dr. Swanson. "Why don't you come in, Lisa and we can talk about this?"

So, Lisa followed Dr. Swanson into her office and she shut the door behind her. Lisa took a seat on her sofa and Dr. Swanson sat down in her swinging chair and grabbed a pen and paper from her desk.

"Now, Lisa," she began. "The purpose of your visit here today is to talk about how to deal with the loss of a friend like Chloe Talbot. I know that you and her shared a special bond with one another and I would like to see why she is someone you idolized."

"Well, Dr. Swanson," replied Lisa. "When I first met Chloe, she was someone whom I always wanted to be and that was to be a cultured, elegant and sophisticated reporter. The stories she would always tell me was of excitement and amazement and once we went to an erupting volcano and I was her camera girl."

"What did you think of being her camera girl?" asked Dr. Swanson.

"I enjoyed it," replied Lisa. "I do remember her telling me to keep her boobs in the shot."

Dr. Swanson was slightly embarrassed by what Lisa had said, knowing that her breasts were pretty big. Nevertheless, she continued to listen in on what Lisa had to say.

"That must have been pretty funny for you," remarked Dr. Swanson. "Just between us girls, we know when our breasts make us who we are."

Both girls had to giggle despite the atmosphere in the room. But then, Dr. Swanson returned to the subject at hand.

"Now, Lisa," she began again. "The more we talk about funny things like this, the more it helps us cope with the loss of a loved one. I know that the next few days are going to be hard for you, but you need to remember that when a loved one dies, they are never really gone. What is left of them down here is their earthly shell and that we have an immortal spirit that goes to a place that you will discover when your time comes."

"But," said Lisa a small tear coming down her face. "When will that be?"

"Who knows?" replied Dr. Swanson. "It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be any day. But you have your entire life ahead of you and Chloe would not want you to be sad at her death. I'd bet she probably is up in heaven right now getting ready for an interview with a famous celebrity."

"I've always wondered how Bleeding Gums Murphy has been," wondered Lisa.

"Who's he?" asked Dr. Swanson.

"He was my inspiration to embrace Jazz music," said Lisa. "I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for him and when he died, I was devastated as much I learned of Chloe's death."

"It appears to me that you have been through this before, Lisa," replied Dr. Swanson. "I must say that it is never easy for anyone, no matter how many times it happens. What you could do is maybe help Mayor Quimby with the funeral arrangements? It would be considering the fact that you were also her closest friend and someone who idolized her."

"Maybe I could do something like that," smiled Lisa. "It would be a good way for me to say goodbye to her."

Dr. Swanson was happy that Lisa was getting the message, but there was one thing she had to tell Lisa and it was very important.

"Well, Lisa," said Dr. Swanson. "There is one more thing I have to say to you."

"What is that?" asked Lisa.

"A part of every funeral service that most people are usually afraid of is what is called a 'wake,'" explained Dr. Swanson. "That is where the casket is opened and the body is visible to all. Funeral home directors typically will strongly consider something like it as a way of people to see the person they love so much one last time before the body is cast into the Earth below. Now, you don't have to go and see Chloe's body, but it would at least provide some closure for you and your family. All that you are going to see is Chloe looking beautiful in death as she was in life. Plus, if you need to cry, don't be afraid to do so. Sometimes, we need to let our feelings out and crying is a helpful way of relieving those feelings."

Lisa carefully listened to everything that Dr. Swanson was saying for she knew that the next few days were going to be the most challenging for her since Bleeding Gums Murphy passed away.

Meanwhile, Barney was also at the same office as well. But, he was having a meeting with Dr. Swanson's colleague and fellow psychiatrist and that he was also going to talk about Chloe, but more of the romance that they had together… 


	7. A Conversation Between Bar Friends

Chapter 7

"A Conversation Between Bar Friends"

As Lisa was finishing up her session with Dr. Swanson, Homer and Marge were surprised to see Barney walk into the office. Chloe's death had caused him to go from sober to drunk and Homer was taking notice of it. He remembered the conversation at Moe's with Moe, Carl and Lenny about not letting Barney go into a drunken state again. Homer also remembered how during events like this, he would always go to the bottle and drown his feelings in it. It was something he had to avoid and he eventually did, now he was not going to let his friend do that.

"Homie," remarked Marge. "Look at how sad Barney is. For someone who was close to Chloe, I can't imagine the pain he must be going through."

"And I got to tell you, Marge," added Homer. "I had a conversation with the guys the other day at Moe's and we all agreed that Barney cannot go back to the bottle again."

"Well, if you can try to talk some sense into him," said Marge. "Then maybe you can get him to change his mind."

Homer also remembered that he and the others had talked about holding an intervention for Barney to get him sober again. But, he was in a psychiatrist's office, so maybe the psychiatrist could talk some sense into him. But, being the good friend that he was, he left his spot next to Marge's and walked over at sat down next to Barney.

"Hi, Barney," said Homer. "I'm sorry about Chloe. I can't imagine the pain you are going through."

"Aw, thanks, Homer," replied Barney. "Ever since I found out Chloe was killed in the plane crash, I have never been the same and I don't think I ever will be again."

"Come on, Barney," said Homer. "Don't say that. Chloe is forever with us in spirit and you shouldn't have to drown your sorrows in booze, there are plenty of other ways to control your emotions."

"Like what?" sighed Barney.

"Well, just being with those that is closest to you," said Homer. "Like me, Marge, Moe and the guys, the possibilities are just endless."

With every word that Homer spoke, Barney began to realize more and more what was at stake here. For he knew that his health and his sanity was going to be top priority again eventually and that he had to listen what Homer was saying to him.

"Ah, you are right, Homer," said Barney. "I shouldn't be moping like this, but you have to know that I had plans for me and Chloe and that we were going to marry and start a family together, much like you and Marge. Now that she's dead, I guess those plans have died with her."

"Aw, Barney," said Homer compassionately. "There are plenty of other women who would be willing to spend their time with you. You can still marry and make a family of your own and even though they won't be the same as Chloe, it would be something for you."

Barney knew deep down that despite everything that Homer was saying, he knew that Chloe could never be replaced, even if he got himself a new girlfriend. Chloe was more than a girlfriend; she was his high school sweetheart, much like Homer and Marge were. They had three kids and Barney had wanted the same number of children with Chloe.

But, before they graduated, Chloe made a promise to Barney that as soon as she began to finish up her education, she would return to Springfield and they would marry. Of course, he knew that Chloe would be swallowed up in her work and that those plans would fall through.

"You know, Homer," said Barney. "I appreciate you trying to help me, but I can't take up on your suggestion. Chloe was the only woman for me and I feel that if I if I go and choose a new woman to replace her, it would be an insult to her memory and I would never do something like that."

Homer could strongly feel with his friend and why he doesn't want to find another woman. He remembered that when he had his triple bypass surgery, Patty and Selma, whom he despised greatly, had reportedly found a man for Marge that she could marry in case if Homer didn't make it. Of course, Marge refused saying that she could never remarry, no matter what the outcome could be.

"I can understand that," replied Homer. "But, it would be nice for you. However, me and the rest of the guys will support with whatever decision you choose. We completely understand with whatever decision you chose to make and I promise you that Chloe will never be forgotten in this town and in your memory."

Just then, Lisa came out of Dr. Swanson's office and Marge looked towards Homer.

"Homer, Dr. Swanson wants to see us," said Marge.

"All right, Barney," said Homer. "Remember what I have said to you. We'll see you at Moe's later on today if Marge lets me go."

Homer got up and hugged his friend before going in with Marge into Dr. Swanson's office. Just then, the door of another office opened and a man with a beard and glasses came out and looked towards Barney.

"Mr. Gumble," said the man. "You can come in now."

"I'm coming," said Barney and he got up and walked into the man's office. As he began his session, Barney continued to remember what Homer had said to him and that he was going to take what his friend told him into this session and that whatever would be aired during this time was going to be critical in the hopes of helping him get over this difficult period in his life.

It was a tough time for all, but for those that were closest to Chloe, it seemed that it was just a little more difficult and that it would all have to come to a head at some point…


	8. A Private Viewing

Chapter 8

"A Private Viewing"

So, another Christmas Eve and another Christmas Day had come and gone. But based on what was happening following Chloe Talbot's death on board Pan Am Flight 103, no one was in the mood for celebration the biggest holiday of the year, not Marge, not Barney and especially not Lisa. December 26th, 1988 was the day for Chloe's private viewing at the Springfield Funeral Home. It was to be private with only Chloe's family, the Simpsons and Barney present.

As she was getting ready for the wake, Lisa was in her room remembering the session she had with Dr. Swanson and that she had to remember that Chloe was not dead spiritually, rather she was alive and well in a place that she would never see until she herself would die. As she finished sliding on her white tights, a knock was heard at the door of her room.

"Come in," she called and Marge, wearing the long black dress she wore to Maude Flanders' funeral, walked into the room and sat down next to her daughter. Already, Marge was crying and Lisa was on the verge of the same.

"Honey," she said. "I hope you are remembering what Dr. Swanson said about seeing Chloe's body tonight."

"I am remembering," replied Lisa. "It's just that I still can't believe that she is gone, mom. We were going to do so many things together this week."

"I know, honey," comforted Marge. "But, Chloe would not want us to be sad now, would she? Even though she took you to an erupting volcano."

This had to make Lisa laugh for a moment and then Marge let out a heavy sigh.

"However," she continued. "Maybe I was too hard on her the last time she came here. All I did was not want you to have the life I never got to have. I would have followed Chloe into journalism school at Harvard and Brown. Heck, I always wanted to live in New England, especially during the fall seasons."

Lisa was aghast at her mother for a second. She always wanted to live a high class life and Marge somehow denied her of doing something like that.

"Mom," she gasped. "Of course, I want to live the high life and I am sure Maggie wants to do the same thing when she gets older. Chloe was an idol to me, but not as much as you."

Marge couldn't help but smile slightly, knowing that her daughter would always look up to her as much as Chloe. The two of them then shared a hug before going downstairs to join Homer and Bart for the drive to the Springfield Funeral Home. During the drive, the family of four saw every flag at half-staff in honor of Chloe. It was very rare to see every flag in the town of Springfield at Half-Staff as no other famous celebrity aside from Chloe Talbot and Jebidiah Springfield came from Springfield. However, Marge and Homer turned their attention towards Bart who was sitting next to Lisa. Normally, he would be pranking his little sister, but knew how sad she was and didn't have the heart to do it.

"Now, Bart," said Marge. "I hope tonight is a life changing lesson for you as much as your sister. You need to see that life is precious and that you embrace life to the fullest."

"I will mom," sighed Bart. "I'll do it for Lisa's sake, I suppose."

This made Lisa feel good knowing that her pain-in-the-ass brother was going to be somber and respectful of tonight's events. He wasn't going to make the deceased talk like he did at the funeral of Marge's Great Aunt Gladys. He was going to be respectful for his sister and mother since Chloe had the biggest impact on them. Chloe had also had a big impact on Homer, but not as big as an impact as she made on Marge and Lisa.

A few moments later, the family arrived at the Springfield Funeral Home and just before they walked inside, Marge held Lisa's hand and knowing what they were going to see before their eyes tonight. Stepping into the funeral home, the funeral home director was waiting for them as he knew that they were coming.

"We have been expecting you," he said. "Are you prepared for what you are about to see?"

"We are," said Marge. "Please lead us."

"Very well then," replied the Director. "Follow me, please."

So, the Simpsons followed the funeral director into the small viewing room surrounded by flowers, pictures of Chloe and personal mementos and they could already see an open casket and several members of Chloe's family and Barney already inside.

"Remember, Lisa," whispered Marge. "I am going to be with you the whole time we are in here, so don't be afraid to cry. It sometimes helps you to cry and get your feelings out."

So, the mother and daughter walked over towards the casket and after signing the book of remembrance, they walked over to the casket and knelt down before it. They could see Chloe's body was dressed in her trademark light blue Armani Skirt Suit and her usual makeup of light blue eye shadow, blush and red lipstick was on her face. Her white pearl earrings adorned her ears and her hair was neatly done in the way it would normally look when Chloe was alive. Finally, her ensemble wouldn't be completed without the pink scarf that she always wore around her neck.

It was tough for Lisa and Marge to take and it was only after they had said their prayers, did Lisa break down and cry into Marge's arms. Everyone looked on in sadness, as Marge who was also on the verge of crying herself walked her daughter out of the viewing room. Barney was also on the verge of sadness himself and wanted to leave, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare silently at the casket that bore his high school sweetheart's body. All he could do was to just look at his love's body and not leave the room, but he did.

George and Elizabeth could see that the man who wanted to marry their daughter was just as sad as Marge and Lisa and even though they viewed him as a drunk and stupor, they both now showed great respect for what he truly was. Barney may have been a drunk, but he was a man and like Marge and Lisa, was truly grief stricken over Chloe's death.

It was a very emotional night for all, but it was only the beginning of what was to come…


	9. Arriving at the Town Hall

Chapter 9

"Arriving at the Town Hall"

It was tough for all, but the Simpson family had gone to the open casket viewing of Chloe Talbot. For Lisa and Marge, it was especially difficult and despite everything that Dr. Swanson had told Lisa, it was still not easy. Once Lisa had calmed down from her shock of seeing Chloe in her casket, George and Elizabeth walked into the small room that Marge and Lisa were in and sat down with them. Given the fact that Marge and Chloe were best friends since High School, they wanted to check in on them and see how they were doing. Marge got up from the sofa and hugged George and Elizabeth upon their entrance.

"Marge," said George. "We just wanted to see how you were doing. I know it's hard for you and Lisa right now."

"Thanks for thinking of us," said Marge. "But, I can't imagine how hard it is for you right now."

"We appreciate your concern for us, Marge," said Elizabeth, wiping away a tear. "You and Chloe were inseperable to one another and we had to see how you and your daughter were doing."

"We're doing fine," replied Marge, sitting back down on the sofa next to Lisa. "It's been hard for all of us and Barney too. Homer is being there for him as much as we are being here for you."

"I can see that," said George. "That boy was never the one for Chloe, no matter how much he tried to make moves on her."

This made Elizabeth glare at her husband with what he just said.

"George!" she gasped. "Not now during this time of mourning!"

"What?" protested George. "I'm just telling the truth!"

Marge and Lisa look puzzled at this and Elizabeth had to quickly defuse the situation. Knowing that this was a time for mourning, she wanted to keep all other conflicts and personal grudges out.

"You'll have to excuse George," said Elizabeth. "He and Barney never really got along very well during his relationship with our daughter."

"Why is that?" asked Lisa, now fully calm. "Is it because that he was not the man for her?"

"Well, as you know," explained George. "I have always what is best for my daughter and someone who is a drunk and a hack is not the one whom you want to have your daughter spend the rest of your life with! Personally, I don't care what happens to him from here on in."

Lisa and Marge had both seen the sentimental side of Barney and that what George said was supposedly not true to the fact of what Chloe had said about her flings.

"But," added Elizabeth. "Chloe had always told us of the flings she had with people she interviewed and that we found to be very amusing. However, at the same time, given the fact that we were her parents, we had to ask who she had sex with, how good he is and whether or not he is rich or poor."

Lisa was ignoring what they were all saying and while her mother was engaged in conversation, she stepped out of the room and walked back towards the viewing area. She could see her father and Bart sitting with Barney, trying to console him over the loss of his true love. As they all drove home that night, Lisa remembered that Dr. Swanson had told her that crying sometimes helped get out emotions quicker and that upon realizing what she had done, Lisa came to the conclusion that she was now feeling better and was not holding in all the emotions that she had before the private viewing.

Later the next day, Chloe's casket had been closed for the last time, draped with an American flag and escorted by her entire family, was loaded into the back of a hearse for the short drive to the Springfield town square. From there, the casket was to be taken to the Springfield Town Hall to lie in state for 24 hours. Given the fact that this was the day after Christmas, the town would be busy to the point that it would be too much for Chief Wiggum and his officers to handle, so Mayor Quimby asked the town of Odgenville and Capitol City to loan some of their officers to come and help Chief Wiggum maintain order.

Upon going out to the town square, The Simpson family joined the crowd of people who were outside in the freezing cold and were awaiting the casket's arrival. Everyone was dressed in mourning clothes of black and to Lisa, it seemed like this was demoralizing to Chloe if she was still alive.

"Chloe would never want to see anyone in black," she thought as she looked at the Eva Peron suit that she was wearing. "I'm not wearing black and that is perfectly fine with me."

Just then, the hearse arrived and several men each representing a branch of the U.S. Armed Forces, approached the hearse and opened the back door to collect the flag draped casket. Everyone stood silent as the casket was carefully pulled from the hearse and in keeping with State Funeral tradition, was loaded onto a horse drawn caisson for the short walk to the steps of the Springfield Town Hall.

Some people were crying and as the horse drawn caisson moved towards the town hall, a few people were starting to take photos of this historic moment in the town of Springfield as a light snow had begun to fall on Springfield. Nevertheless, the crowds stayed united despite the cold weather and after a few minutes, the casket arrived at the steps of the Springfield Town Hall where Mayor Quimby and one of his wives were awaiting its arrival.

To him, this was not just the memorial for Chloe, but for all those who died in Lockerbie aboard Pan Am Flight 103 and as the brief service was about to begin, the finishing touches were being put on a permanent memorial for Chloe and the 269 other people who perished in the worst act of terrorism up until that time.

No one would see it until after the funeral service, but it was building up to being a very emotional moment in the history of Springfield…


	10. Funeral for a Journalist

Chapter 10

"Funeral for a Journalist"

So, for the next 24 hours, the people of Springfield entered the town hall and filed pasted Chloe Talbot's flag draped mahogany casket. Everyone walked past the casket with wet eyes and some were walking past the casket with silence and reverence. It was really a sad time, but it was also the celebration of a special person's life. December 28, 1988 was the day scheduled for Chloe's funeral service at The First Church of Springfield. Anticipating the large crowds that would be attending the service, Chief Wiggum had authorized heavy security forces to help maintain order. As a matter of fact, security was tightened for all the major events such as Chloe's lying in state and the funeral service itself.

Meanwhile, Lisa had spent most of the night writing her eulogy that she would speak at Chloe's service. Many were surprised by this decision, but Marge knew that Chloe was an inspiration to Lisa and that it would be appropriate for someone who had a major impact on Lisa' life to be eulogized by Lisa herself.

"Lisa, honey," said Marge who walked into her room. "Have you finished typing up the eulogy?"

"I have, Mom," replied Lisa, handing Marge her eulogy. "I've decided to open with a quote from _Julius Caesar _and then I came up with my own words to how Chloe made an impact on my life as well as the town of Springfield in general."

"Well, I must say that by opening up a eulogy with a Julius Caesar quote is something that is very daring for someone as young as you," remarked Marge as she read through it. "But, I have faith in you and so does Chloe."

Lisa was very comforted by this and proceeded to get herself ready for the funeral service. As Marge left Lisa's room, she was happy that her daughter was now handling this well, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel saddened over how Chloe was gone so soon. Chloe was the same age as Marge and yet had her entire life ahead of her. A career in journalism was what Chloe always dreamed and yet, somehow, someone wanted to smash that dream to smithereens and they succeeded at it. However, there were many other journalists to fill in the void left by Chloe, but it would never be the same, to Marge at least.

A little while later, the Simpsons dressed in their church clothes and made their way towards the church. They joined the mourners already filing into the church and sat down towards the front of the church looking towards the caisson that Chloe's casket would be placed on. Up at the top of the church was a man in a tuxedo and an organist who were going to perform the music for the funeral service. As soon as the congregation quieted, Lisa turned to Marge.

"Mom," she whispered. "Is that Dr. Ronan Tynan, the Irish Tenor?"

"Yes, honey," said Marge. "He was one of Chloe's favorites."

Just then, the organist started playing and the famed Irish tenor began to sing _Ave Maria_, as the congregation rose and the processional containing Reverend Lovejoy, the altar boys, Chloe's family and the military pallbearers bringing in Chloe's flag draped casket entered the church. Many of the mourners began to cry as the Talbot family took their seats at the front of the church while the casket was placed on the caisson at the front of the altar. As the song ended, Reverend Lovejoy stood before the congregation and began to speak.

"My friends," he began. "We are gathered here in the house of God to remember the life of a woman who touched many of our lives in the short time that she spent on this Earth. For 34 years, Chloe Elizabeth Victoria Talbot was much more than a journalist; she was a beautiful spirit who cared about the people of Springfield no matter wherever she traveled. Chloe was a world traveler who told us stories about the events that were taking place in our world. It was during these trips that our beloved daughter of Springfield was taken from us in the skies over Lockerbie, Scotland and brought home to the house of our Lord. It's very fitting that she goes to the house of God on the day our lord and savior is born because today, she is reborn as a spirit who will continue to be with us from now until the end of time."

So, Reverend Lovejoy then began to say the opening prayers and after a series of readings and songs that included On Eagles Wings, Join in the Dance and Candlelight Carol during the communion, it was time for Lisa to give her eulogy. The young eight year old prodigy walked up to the podium, cleared her throat and faced the crowd of mourners.

"Friends, Springfieldians, fellow countrymen, lend me your ears," began Lisa. "I come to bury Chloe and praise her at the same time. She was a woman who cared deeply about those around her, no matter where she went in her 34 years of life. Chloe was born to tell stories and help educate those who were naïve to the world around them. For many years, many have tuned in to see her beauty, her determination and her courageous demeanor to get the story out to people. I was one of those who personally knew her and understood the dangers she took to get the story out. I was also admired by how she dedicated herself to her job and told stories of her relationships with many famous men. She had the entire world in the palm of her hand and was more than willing to do whatever it took to reveal to those who would listen what was in the world. I remember tricking my mom into going with Chloe to the U.N women's conference in Capitol City only to end up going to an erupting volcano and nearly dying because of it."

Marge had to chuckle slightly as Homer and Chloe's parents looked on in shock and disbelief.

"But as we move on with our lives after today, we must all follow from Chloe's example," continued Lisa. "We need to open ourselves to other people around the world and we must not let ourselves remember Chloe for how she died over a small town in Scotland with 269 other people, but for how she lived as a fearless and courageous journalist. Let us not forget Chloe Talbot and the 269 other people who died on Pan Am Flight 103 and that each one of them had lives that will never be finished. As long as we remember Chloe for who she is, we will all make sure that no one forgets Chloe Talbot and the story of her life for many days and years to come. May God bless Chloe Talbot and the people of Pan Am Flight 103."

So, Lisa got down and went back to her seat as Marge gave her a small hug followed by Homer. Following the eulogy, Reverend Lovejoy said the closing prayer and to the music of Bette Midler's Wind beneath My Wings, Chloe's flag draped casket was taken from the church and the crowd of mourner's followed it.

The funeral was over and the burial at the newly Pan Am 103 memorial was about to begin…


	11. The Pan Am 103 Memorial

Chapter 11

"The Pan Am 103 Memorial"

Following Lisa's eulogy at the First Church of Springfield, the processional and the mourners made their way towards a brand new memorial for Chloe Talbot and the victims of Pan Am Flight 103 which was located in the east side of Springfield Cemetery. Here, Chloe would be laid to rest with other Springfield legends like Lisa's other idol, Bleeding Gums Murphy and Ned Flanders' wife, Maude. Those funerals had their moments, but it was nothing like this. Upon seeing the memorial for the first time, Lisa was amazed at the sight of it and what it symbolizes for her. The memorial had a large wall accompanied by 21 flags representing the nations where the passengers and crew of Flight 103 came from and it was with the words:

"_Never Forget Chloe Talbot and the passengers and crew of Pan American World Airways Flight 103: _

_December 21, 1988."_

Yes, it would be Chloe's gravesite, but to Lisa, it was also the final resting place for all those who died a few days ago, over a small town in southwest Scotland. It was hard to believe that this would be the end for the mourning, but after Lisa's moving eulogy at the funeral service, everyone was now beginning to sense that they were now going to realize that Chloe was gone physically, but not spiritually. Stepping forward, Reverend Lovejoy opened up his bible as it stood next to the flag draped casket as it sat on the platform that would lower it into the earth below.

"My friends," he began. "We are now at the moment where we commit our sister, Chloe, to the Earth. May she forever rest with the departed souls who have gone before her and may she go before us and help prepare the heavenly paradise that awaits us all when we reunite with her again in the heavenly kingdom of God."

At that moment, the military pallbearers who had been carrying Chloe's casket stepped towards it and took the flag from the mahogany casket and each one of them held the flag. Everyone knew that this would be the moment where the flag would be folded and presented to Chloe's parents. Chloe never did any military conflict, but her relationship with the U.S. Military and what she had done for them, prompted the government to give her military honors at her burial.

"Heavenly Father," continued Reverend Lovejoy. "We ask that you watch over our sister, Chloe and give her comfort and joy as we commit her body to the earth. May we all look forward to the day where she welcomes us all in the heavenly paradise that our lord and savior, Jesus Christ has and will continue to prepare for us."

So, the congregation did the sign of the cross as the military Chaplin stepped forward.

"Because Miss Talbot has done numerous contributions to the United States Military," he said. "We will now present the flag that drapes her casket to her family, accompanied by a 21 gun fire salute and the playing of _Taps_."

So, the military pallbearers folded the flag twelve times according to tradition and once the flag was completely folded, the sounds of the 21 gunfire salute were heard and then a lone soldier standing on a nearby hill overlooking the memorial, began to play Taps on a trumpet and at that moment, many people began to cry, knowing that the end was near. The soldier that was given the flag carried it over to George and Elizabeth and after a few words, the soldier saluted the flag and at that moment, everything was over.

Once the congregation split up and everyone dispersed, only Chloe's parents, Lisa and Barney remained at the casket's side while Homer, Marge and Bart looked out from a distance.

"Marge," asked Homer. "Why aren't you down there to say your goodbyes?"

"Yeah," added Bart. "I thought you were her friend."

"That's true, Bart," she said. "But I have already said my goodbyes and I am now having Lisa have one last moment with her."

"Maybe now Barney can be at peace," said Homer. "We are going to have to be there for him in the days ahead."

"It could be worse," said Bart. "He could drink himself to death."

"Why, you little-," growled Homer and began to strangle Bart. Marge thought that this was a way for Homer to relieve aggression after a few long mournful days, so she didn't say anything as she continued to watch her daughter and her husband's best friend sit with Chloe's casket.

"Chloe," whispered Lisa. "I know that we did not get to spend a lot of time together, but I want you to know that I am always going to keep you in my heart for as long as I live on this Earth. You have been an inspiration to me and say hi to Bleeding Gums Murphy for me."

She leaned forward and hugged the casket one final time before turning away and joining her family. Now, Barney had his turn and that as he looked down at the casket containing his high school sweetheart, he could not help but shed a few more tears, now realizing that this was the end.

"Chloe," he said remorsefully. "I just want you to know that you have no right to leave me this way, without giving me the chance to say I love you."

At that moment, Barney lost it and Homer walked down to the casket and comforted his friend as he led him away from the casket. For Homer knew the pain that his friend was going through as even though Lisa was starting to accept that Chloe was gone, Barney was still somewhat in denial.

Now, the real pain was about to be confronted and that Homer knew that his friend was going to become suicidal in rejoining his love in the heavenly paradise that he was now beginning to think about going to.

Homer had to help him, but it was not going to be easy. However, a small spirit was already coming down to Earth to reassure Barney that everything was going to be fine…


	12. Gone, But Never Forgotten

Chapter 12

"Gone, But Never Forgotten"

The days after the funeral of Chloe Talbot were among the saddest for Barney Gumble. It appeared that the more he tried to not think about Chloe's death, the more he failed and became sadder and sadder. Moe and his regulars had been keeping a close eye on Barney since the funeral and were beginning to worry about their friend. Lisa had managed to overcome her sadness, but Barney was going to be a little more work.

On New Year's Eve, rather than attending New Year's activities in Springfield, Barney spent the night at his home feeling depressed over the loss of his love. But, during one of his drunken depressionary states, a figure stood before him dressed in a light blue Armani skirt suit and had a pink scarf around her neck. Barney was amazed at what he saw and he had to stop feeling depressed even for a moment.

"Chloe?" he gasped. "Is it really you, my love?"

"It is me," said the ghost. "I have come back to let you know that I am safe and in a place where there is no evil around for miles."

"But," belched Barney. "How can you be here in front of me? You should be dead."

"I am dead physically," explained Chloe. "But not spiritually. In Sunday School, we were taught that all souls pure of goodness and light are allowed into heaven. I am seeing relatives that I have never seen before and that is very comforting to me. Besides, there are plenty of stories I can create up here."

Barney was happy to hear that his love was in a safe place away from danger. But, he wanted to be with her and was going to do whatever he could to be by her side again. Chloe's spirit looked over towards a collection of drugs and booze and was shocked at what she was seeing in front of her.

"What is your intentions Barney?" she asked sternly. "You are not planning to kill yourself are you?"

Barney now had to come clean in front of his girlfriend, for she knew somewhat of his intentions and was not very happy about it.

"You don't understand, Chloe," he begged. "I can't live without you and I would do anything to be by your side again, anything."

"Barney Gumble, I cannot allow yourself to do this," she said. "If you kill yourself, you are throwing away the greatest gift that God has ever given you and that is the gift of life. If you throw that away, then God will not accept you into Heaven and you will spend the rest of eternity in the fires of hell and many of the people I have profiled reside down there. Would you want to spend the rest of your life down in a fiery pit of evil where you are tortured forever? Well, you shouldn't have to think about it for the rest of your life, because you are not doing it, you hear me?"

Realizing that his girlfriend meant well, Barney had to accept the fact that he could not go to heaven just yet.

"But you are the love of my life, Chloe," protested Barney. "When I come to heaven, we can have all the pity sex we can ever want for each other. Just you wait and see."

"But, its not your time yet, Barney," replied Chloe. "You have a life to live and when your time comes I will be there at the gates to welcome you, Lisa, Marge and all my family and friends."

It was hard to hear this from someone as close as Chloe, but Barney had to accept the fact that he had to wait for the day when he Chloe would see each other again.

"I hope that when we meet again, Barney," she said. "We can finally live the life that we have always wanted to live but have never gotten the chance, especially after what happened recently with my death and all."

Just then, Barney saw Chloe's ghost beginning to leave. Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes as he tried to get his girlfriend back.

"Chloe," he cried. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm afraid I must," she said remorsefully. "There is a short limit to my time on Earth and its up. The next time we meet, I want you and everyone I love so much moving on from my death and focused back on their goals that they want to achieve before this unfortunate event occurred."

"But, can I say something before you go?" asked Barney.

"Yes, my love," she replied. "What is it?"

"I love you," he said, starting to cry.

"I love you, too," cried Chloe. "Now, look what you did, you're ruining my makeup."

The two lovers laughed and as they laughed, Chloe disappeared and Barney was left alone. Now, realizing that his love was never truly gone, he sat back down in his chair and the very next morning, which was New Year's Day, he drove to the cemetery and carried with him a bouquet of red roses, which were the same flowers he gave Chloe when they went to the senior prom together. At the same time, Lisa and Marge were also on their way to the memorial.

Already in the short time it was opened, the memorial had already garnered over many visitors. This satisfied Barney who was amazed at how the memorial looked as a tribute to his deceased love. Standing over the tombstone, he read the inscription on Chloe's tombstone:

"CHLOE ELIZABETH VICTORIA TALBOT

BORN: APRIL 21, 1956

DIED: DECEMBER 21, 1988

JOURNALIST TO THE WORLD, A FRIEND TO ALL"

Yes, Chloe Talbot was a friend to all and as he laid the roses at the grave, Lisa came over and laid down the two mini saxophones that Chloe got her in Frankfurt that fateful night.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Chloe was going to give these to me for Christmas," explained Lisa. "Now, I guess I am giving them back to her."

"She is not forgotten Barney," explained Marge. "Sometimes we all need to remember that in our times of grief and sadness."

"Indeed, Marge," said Barney. "Indeed."

So, the three closest people in Chloe Talbot's life stood before the Pan Am 103 Memorial as the 21 flags of those who perished flapped in the cold January winds. Soon, it would be spring and the dawn of new life would commence on Springfield and the events of December 21, 1988 would all be put to rest.

But, in the years since the bombing, Springfield would hold a remembrance ceremony every year to commemorate the life of Chloe Talbot and all those who had died on Pan Am Flight 103. When Lisa graduated from High School, she was the inaugural recipient of the "Chloe Talbot Memorial Award," which recognized students who had achieved high marks in their education and an extra $500 dollars would be given to the recipients if they chose to attend either Harvard or Brown Universities just like Chloe did.

However, 25 years later, nothing good can ever bring Chloe Talbot or any of the victims back from the dead. They were gone and all we can do now is remember her and the 269 other people who died on that cold December night in Lockerbie, Scotland.

As long as we remember, they will never be forgotten…


End file.
